Carbonated beverages are commonly stored and transported in bottles, and modern plastic bottles with modern plastic caps have proven quite reliable at holding the carbonation in contained beverages. The caps have internal threads that engage external threads on necks of the bottle. The two are manufactured with close enough tolerances, so that when the cap is tightened on the neck, an air-tight seal is made between the cap and the bottle in a highly reliable fashion, holding in the elevated pressure caused by carbonation of the beverage.
Carbonating beverages by the consumer has become a popular activity, largely to save the cost of pre-carbonated beverages. Home carbonation can also be used to restore drinks that have “gone flat.” There are known kits that can be purchased to carbonate at home, but these have proven to be expensive in their own right.
One way to carry this out has been done for several years commercially. A persistent problem with the known technologies has been associated with the check valve needed to allow the insertion of high pressure carbon dioxide and its retention in the pressurized bottle. Problems have arisen in connections between the valve and the bottle cap as well as in the body of the valve itself. In addition, other attempts to find ways to find home carbonation tools have proven to be unreliable and costly.